Un problema a la vista
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Jack Frost tendrá una grata sorpresa, sin embargo el Pítch vuelve mas fuerte que nunca y robara todo lo que ama Jack...
1. Capitulo 1 Ella

Prologo: La luna se había dado cuenta de que el Pitch volvía y un día en el que los guardianes se reunieron, la Luna tuvo una gran idea...

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Llegue temprano a la reunión, al abrirme la puerta, Norte se alegro de verme y me abrazo cariñosa mente:-Jack al fin llegaste._

_Le mire confuso:- Pero yo creía que era bastante temprano... ¿ Hay mas gente?_

_Me sonrió:- Pasa y lo veras por ti mismo. La voz de Norte tenia un toque gracioso al que no le pille la idea; espero que Bunny no fuera uno de los que allí estaban. Pero al pasar el taller, oí la voz de un conejo muy friolero, al que conocía muy bien:- Ah, que frió, tengo las patas heladas._

_Norte iba detrás de mi; al entrar en la gran sala, Bunny se acomodo un sillón grande y bueno Sandy descansaba en un rincón al lado de la chimenea._

_Al dar un paso, de repente me dio un escalofrió que me recorrió la espalda. Eso era raro... Me acerque al gran espejo, estaba igual que siempre; Norte me paso la mano por el hombro. Oímos el timbre sonar. Y Norte desapareció para abrir la gran puerta. _

_Y algo choco conmigo y caímos los 2 al suelo, haciendo que el suelo se congelara, y mi bastón cayo al lado del gran globo terráqueo. Hada se encontraba encima miá y se aparto volando rápida como un colibrí:- Ah lo siento Jack, no te vi... Por cierto no has cambiado nada: me miro rara como pensando en algo, y abrió mi boca:-¿ te has cepillado los dientes?Pronto cerro mi boca y me miro sonriendo._

_Bunny se acerco a nosotros: -Vaya, vaya que pasa aquí chicos, ah por cierto Frost no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo un presumido y un bebe. Eso me dolió ya se que no crecía pero esa no era forma de tratarme._

_Recogí mi vara, cerca del globo, y mire que había mas luces, mis luces, los niños que creían en mi. Pero tenia razón no podía crecer eso era bastante triste y malo, ver como todos envejecían y morían y yo,yo no...Ese era uno de mis problemas. Otro por ejemplo era que no sabia si era un muerto, un fantasma o si sigo vivo; pero sabia que lo ultimo era poco probable._

_Volví a la realidad cuando Norte nos aviso de que la Luna nos daría un nuevo guardián. La figura de hielo, era femenina, de larga melena y mirada dulce. Todos se alegraron; Bunny salto de alegría:-¡Bien, es ella! ¡Yuju!,_

_Hada grito de emoción:- ¡ Ah, es ella, tiene unos dientes perfectos y es super ingeniosa! , Norte empezó a bailar algo ruso:- Ja, ja es ella, ella... Y Sandy sonrió y echo cohetes por todos lados..._

_Ahora, yo estaba confuso sabia que la conocía y no sabia de que , nadie me hacia caso hacia que lanze mi bastón al suelo y el viento apareció, todos pararon, me calme y pregunte:¿ Quien es ella? Bunny suspiro y me contesto:- Tonto, es …_

_Continuara _

**Espero que les guste, soy nueva pronto subiere el próximo capitulo, comenten. Ah y no soy la autora de los guardianes ,ok. **


	2. capitulo 2 Su llegada

**Hello, este es el 2º capitulo, los guardianes no me pertenecen.**

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Bunny suspiro y me contesto:- Tonto, es Aurora. Ahora si caí en la cuenta , pero¿ por que se alegraba Norte?:-¿ Norte, Aurora no intento matarte a ti?, y también recuerdo que intento destruir a los humanos, ¿como a podido la luna elegir a ella como guardiana?_

_Norte se quedo pensativo, pero Bunny se enfado y señalándome me dijo sarcásticamente:- Oh, pobrecito, ¡¿es que quizás tienes envidia de que todos y cada uno de nosotros la queramos mas que a ti?!Hada se quedo aterrorizada:-¡ Conejo! Yo iba a llorar así, que me fui corriendo, Norte intento detenerme, pero lo esquive y escape al polo sur, para pensar y llorar..._

**Pov Bunny**

_Jack se fue, y Hada me pego un puñetazo que me dolió y llorando me dijo:- Como, se te ocurre. Hada me grito y empezó a llorar, mire a los demás, Norte y Sandy, negaron la cabeza y me enfade, ¿porque tenían que proteger tanto al chico, era horriblemente horrible?;Le dije de mala gana: -¡Pues yo me quedo aquí!Me cruce de brazos y me senté en el sillón al lado de la gran chimenea._

**Pov Aurora**

_De la Luna salio un rayo de luz y de este mismo apareció la luna, en persona; Una mujer, blanca como la nieve, ojos azul cristalinos y pelo plateado,me miro tierna mente y me dijo:-Buenas, princesa, ¿le gustaría convertirse en un guardián? La mire sorprendida, ella no sabia que yo no quería, por que me lo preguntaba:-¿ Perdona, con que derecho llegas aquí mujer de la Luna y decirme que soy una nueva guardiana?_

_La luna se entristeció:- Creí, que como eras una gran aventurera, lista y amable con los niños, que querrías ser un guardián...Porque Pitch a vuelto. Eso me sobresalto Pitch volvió, eso lo cambiaba todo:- Esta bien. Luna se alegro:- Bien, te vigilo, ah por cierto, podrías ir a por Jack. Asentí, sabia donde había ido. Por lo que me contó la luna Jack se había ido llorando del taller de santa claus... Me tele transporte al polo sur, al ver a un chico dormir tranquilamente; le mire con ternura, había estado llorando hasta dormirse, conejo ya pago su insulto, gracias a Hada. Recogí a Jack y le lleve a su casa..._

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Me desperté en mi cama, no recordaba mas que estar en el polo sur, pero...¿ como llegue a mi casa?; me levante eran las 7 de la mañana, hoy llegaba Aurora;me duche en agua fría, y me volví a vestir. Llame al viento y me llevo hasta la puerta del taller de Santa. Me abrió la puerta , un duende...¿ Donde estaba Norte? Mi respuesta era clara con la chica. Fui rápidamente hasta la gran sala del globo, ya estaban todos allí y Bunny estaba, hablando con una chica de pelo moreno, de pelo largo y rizado con ojos castaños, era mona, tenia la misma edad que entonces... Por lo menos ya no era tan terrorífica..._

_Flash Black_

_`` Un gato con botas y sombrero nos pidió ayuda, su hermana se había vuelto loca, mando a un calabozo a los humanos y monstruos. Al llegar vimos en un gran trono a una muchacha, de unos 16, con el pelo negro como la noche y largo, y muy liso, sus ojos como abismos, me miro como un lobo mira a un cordero. Luchamos ferozmente, pero ella era mas fuerte, Bunny me lanzo contra ella, pero cuando iba a congelar la,mi bastón se me resbalo y choque contra ella exactamente entre sus labios y los míos, aunque solo fue un instante, sentí sus labios cálidos contra los míos fríos. Y al separarlos ella ya no era mala, tenia la piel clara, pelo largo, rizado y moreno. Conejo me llamo:Eh, Jack hemos terminado, vayámonos, gato se ocupara de ella, recogí mi bastón, eche una ultima mirada a esa chica y me fui con los demás guardianes´´_

_Me acuerdo que Bunny se metió conmigo durante una semana por aquel beso... Norte se dio cuenta de que había llegado:- Jack has llegado. Aurora se volteo a verme y me sonrió..._

**Esperad a ver, todavía no hemos empezado con la acción...**


	3. Chapter 3 El Pitch regresa

**Hola amigos les traigo el 3º capitulo de esta historia que no parece tener fin...**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Aurora se volteo a verme y me sonrió, se acerco lentamente a mi, sus ojos expresaban ilusión:- Hola, Jack. Me abrazo fuertemente, claro que yo me sonroje, y no sabia el porque...Me miro feliz y me dijo irónicamente:- Vaya, por lo menos ya no estas dormido como ayer. La mire raro:-Entonces¿tu me llevaste hasta mi casa? Ella asintió, por alguna razón la conocía ademas de aquella rara vez..._

_**Flash Black**_

_`` Bunny se había metido conmigo y quería congelarle, iba rápido, pero cuando casi le atrape, dio un giro a la pared y me golpee contra esta. Al abrir los ojos,Bunny ya no estaba, en su lugar una chica de unos 8 años, de pelo castaño corto y ojos marrones , sonriéndome,me pregunto:- ¿Te encuentras bien?Yo me llamo Aurora Wiswater. Me sonroje, y me fui de allí tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta...´´_

**Pov Aurora**

_Al llegar todos me saludaron de buena gana, me hicieron oficialmente guardiana y Bunny empezó a hablarme de zanahorias y niños, hací que al oír el timbre, escuche a Norte, pedirle, al duende que fuera a abrir. De repente una esencia de frió y dulzura, se esparció por la sala, Norte grito:- Jack. Me voltee rápidamente para clavar mis ojos en aquellos azul hielo. Me acerque lentamente, por si me quería atacar, sus ojos eran pensativos y mi ilusión crecía por momentos:- Hola, Jack. Le abrace fuertemente,le mire feliz y le dije irónicamente:- Vaya, por lo menos ya no estas dormido como ayer. Me miro raro:-Entonces¿tu me llevaste hasta mi casa?Asentí. Me sonrió, cada vez estábamos mas cerca, cuando estábamos casi al punto de besarnos Bunny se puso en medio:- Ejem, ejem, creo que tendremos que saber tu centro. Norte nos dijo:- aurora ya sabe su centro que por cierto la sabiduría. Sonreí a Bunny y este se sonrojo..._

**Pov Pitch**

_Abrí el hoyo del que salí rápido , el aire puro,cuanto lo habia echado de menos, sabia que había una nueva guardiana, por lo que tendría que reclutar a secuaces... Llegue al reino de cupido, Cupido y sus amiguitos bebes intentaron atacarme pero mis caballos -pesadillas les ganaron; cuando me quede atrapado, tuve tiempo de poder crear un nuevo poder, la de la hipnosis, y por supuesto nadie me podría contrariar;me acerque rápidamente hacia cupido,ella tiritaba de miedo. La hice mirarme a los ojos, y la hipnotice, sus ojos rosas se volvieron grises... Me dijo:- Mi señor estoy a tus ordenes. Sonreí:- Coge tu arco y flechas que nos vamos a hacer mas amiguitos. Su voz sonó suave:-Si, señor Pitch._

* * *

**La proxima semana traeremos una pelea en la que uno se dañara, un amor florecera y no os los perdais**


	4. capitulo 4 Ahora empieza

**Aqui el 4º capitulo, disfruten**

* * *

**Pov Cupido**

_Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver, decía cosas sin sentido y ¿que rayos hacia obedeciendo a las ordenes de Pitch?_

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Puede ver que Aurora después del incidente del casi beso, se acerco a Bunny y empezaban una charla. Hada me llamo:-¡Jack!_

_Ven aquí. Hice caso omiso a su llamada, sabia de que quería que habláramos y prefería hablar con otra persona de ello, que no fueran ni Bunny o Hada, porque se burlarían de mi; Hada me jalo del brazo y me llevo a un rincón de la sala... Mientras me arrastraba vi que todos charlaban con alguien: Bunny con Aurora y Norte con Sandy ¿ de que hablarían?... _

_Hada me sonrió:- Jack¿que fue eso?: su alegría rebosaba, pero para mi no tenia sentido:- ¿que fue que?:- Pues que casi os besáis, de no ser por Bunny, urgh: gruño y alzo un puño, después se tranquilizo:-Bueno, y ¿que te parece Aurora?Es una chica bastante linda, ¿verdad? _

_Eso me dejo desprevenido y me puse azul y de no ser pálido de por si, abría palidecido:-Bueno...yo...yo...ella...por..lo menos...ya...no...es tan... terrorífica. Hada se alegro y se alejo dejándome solo, para entrar en la charla de aurora y Bunny, en verdad Hada era muy,muy entrometida. Salí del rincón y me puse a mirar las luces de colores, ademas vi que un duende me quería dar una galleta, pero se la negué._

**Pov Aurora**

_Jack me estuvo mirando, hací que me acerque a Bunny, me daba miedo como me miraba:- Hey, Bunny. Alce mi mano y el se acerco saltando:-¿Que? Parecía extrañado, alegre le contesto:- bueno y ¿como pasáis el rato aquí?El se alegro:-Bueno, hablamos de como ayudar mas a los niños y ya esta. Me quede pasmada:-¿Ya esta?Me miro mas alegres que unas pascuas y dijo:-Aja, oye ¿has visto la ventisca del 68?_

_-Si,Bunny y también me acuerdo, de que vosotros 2 casi me atropelláis..._

**Flash Black**

_``Estaba jugando con una pelota, un día de invierno, porque no encontramos ningún huevo de chocolate; Peter se sentía defraudado, diciendo que el conejo de pascua no existía y yo le dije que si- mi padre me llevo a verle, era muy alto y tenia 2 boomerangs enormes._

_El no me creyó y seguimos jugando, la pelota se escapo y boto pasando una verja, yo fui a por ella y detrás de mi Peter, salte ala verja y de no ser por Peter, que me jalo del vestido, me hubieran atropellado, todo fue a cámara lenta, Bunny corría y Jack Frost le perseguía muy enfadado,Peter me jalo y yo grite-Ah-jack me miro y se sonrojo, si sonrojarse se refiere a ponerse super azul, y el pobrecito choco contra la pared... _

_Peter me dijo- Casi te atropella Jack Frost.-¿que? No, me iba a tropellar Bunnymund y Jack – Pero que dices, debo haberte hecho daño, el me toco el cuello y yo me rehusé.-bueno, me voy, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo._

_Cuando se fue me di cuenta que mi padre decía que los que no creían en un guardián no podían verlos. Peter se llevo su pelota y me dirigí a Jack Frost, tenia que doler le la cara, pero a su vez fue gracioso acerque sigilosamente y vi como Conejo me miraba por ultima vez y se escabullía por uno de sus túneles._

_Jack estaba en el suelo y despertó, sus ojos eran tan bonitos,ojos azul hielo, como los del pingüino de mi sueño, le sonreí y se puso mas rojo-¿ Estas bien? Yo soy Aurora Wiswater¿tu eres Jack Frost no?Me miro mas azul que antes y al intenta desapareció. dejándome sola...´´_

_Eso paso cuando tenia 8 años. Bunny empezó a hablarme de como decorar huevos de Pascua y al terminar aparecio Hada- Hey, chicos ¿ de que hablan?- pero que entrometida, Bunny me miro y yo a el despues le dije a Hada- Hablabamos de la ventisca del se hizo la inocente y dijo- vaya, en esa ventisca, pues quien la provoco... a si jack Frost, por cierto Aurora..._

_Puso su brazo en mi hombro mienstras levitaba con sus alas- ¿que te parece Jack ?Bunny se quedo en estado de shock, pero yo me mantuve tranquila-Bien, os quiero a todos por igual y Jack Frost esta incluido, nada mas de la amistad._

_La habia mentido, pero bueno, ella se fue desfraudada y Bunny y yo nos reimos de ella a lo bajor por no haber conseguido lo que se proponia._

**Pov Pitch**

_Cupido fue tranquila detras de mi, al llegar al lugar en el que Fire Fret, el espiritu del otoño y Wendy el espiritu de Halloween tomanban el te y charlaban... Ellos 2 odiaban a Jack;al llegar como dije, nos encontramos con los 2 preparados para luchar, el chico se parecia bastante a Jack, solo que su piel era morena, su pelo y ojos castaños, llevaba un chaleco marron con hojas caducas y unos pantalones que conjuntaba con sus zapatos beigs._

_La chica era peor se parecia a Aurora al estilo macabro, su pelo negro como el carbon y brillante, estaba recogido en 2 coletan con calaberas, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos eran azul de la noche, llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba mucho la imaginacion, un escote que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos y la __falda llevaba volantes, su boca tenia colmillos y uno que se le sobrelasia, labios rojos por la sangre._

_Se aterraron al verme, pero se mantuvieron firmes que ingenuos, les mire a ,los ojos les hipnotize, soltaron su varita y su espada y me hizieron una revelencia-Mi, señor... Y nos dirigimos a por el ultimo en mis filas la marmota, para desquiciar a Bunnymund..._

**Pov Norte**

_La luna nos aviso, Pitch se encontraba en el polo sur; fuimos corriendo al mi trineo y nos subimos rapido, saque dee uno de mis bolsillos, la bola magica, le susurre``Polo sur´´, la lanze al aire y un gran agujero se abrio._

_Al llegar aparque y bajamos; Sandy , Hada y Jack, buscaron por el aire; aunque Aurora sabia volar prefirio estar con nosotros en tierra, para ser 3 y 3, entonces Bunny, yo y Aurora fuimos a buscar por tierra._

_Aurora y Bunny les encontraron, ellos 2 hacian una pareja divina, pero no estabamos para esas llegar todos, nos sorprendimos al ver a Pitch con Cupido, sujentando una flecha hacia nosotros, a Wendy con fuego verde en sus manos preparaa para atacar, a Fire Fret con su espada tambien preparado para matar y la Marmota con su gran peso, mire a Bunny de reojo:-No me jodas, Pitch._

_Mire a Pitch este sonrio malevolamente y nos dijo- Bienvenidos, a mi dulce venganza..._

* * *

Ahora empieza la nueva guerra, guajajajaa


End file.
